The Siege of Gdyinia
The Siege of Gdyinia is another Battle in the Memer Military Campaign, a long and brutal series of battles. The Memer 4th Tank Division, 3rd Infantry, and 5th Infantry entered the Siege with high hopes off the heels of the 4th's victory in Danzig. The Siege is ongoing, starting the night of August 9th PST. The Armies standing down. The Two armies standing eye-to-eye are two threats, but each have their own Advantages and Disadvantages. The Memer Army The Memer Armies were comprised of: * 15,000 Troops * 5,000 Vehicle Operators * 2,500 Technical Personnel * 500 Artillery Peices * 1,500 Transport Trucks * 1,000 Tanks * 500 Vertibird VI Transports * 500 Vertibird VI Attack Copters The Memer Army also had Support from the largest Infrastructure from all factions. The Furry Army The Gdyinia Furry Army is one of the biggest in all of Europe, it comprises: * 20,000 Furry Troops. * 100 Pillbox Forts on the outskirts * Trenchworks * Static Defense Guns Timeline of Events 5:45 P.M. - The 3rd's Artillery start shelling the City from the outside. The Furries sound the alarms. The Trenchworks and Pillboxes are manned and the from underground Tunnels. The Static Defense Guns start to fire up and load. 5:47 P.M. - The First SDG fires on the Memers. The Attack Vertibirds fire their Missiles and fire on the Trenchworks from above. The Artillery is in Full Swing, the Shells pound the city and the Civilian population is taking hits. Furry civilian Hospitals run out of space and the Citizens beg the commanders to surrender. The Furry Command doesn't comply. 6:32 P.M. - The West Side SDGs are silenced by Artillery. The Trench troopers climb out and face the offensive line of the Memers. The combat is so close the Tanks can't fire without Memer Death. The 5th's Special Forces Squad Implodes the Trenchworks on the South side. 7:21 P.M. - Air Support Takes out the South Side SDGs. An Offensive is drawn and the Memers flank the West and East Side trenches from behind. 7:56 P.M. - The Flank is finished, and the Memer Offensive line is recalled to camp, as their work is done for today. Crude defensive works are setup in Memer Camp. The Shelling continues throughout the Night. 9:27 P.M. - A Revolt by the City's Mayor is quelled by Military Police. The City's Church's night procession preaches against the defense of the city. The Priest is assassinated by Military Policemen under Orders of the Furry Commanders in the City. 10:02 P.M. - All Pillboxes outside the city are cleared. The walls of the city stand tall in Iron and Stone. Furry tunnelers are under the Memer Lines, blowing holes in the ground. The Memer General orders his Engineers to start digging thier own Trenches and tunnels. The General orders 500 Tons of TNT from the Civilian Front, the President approves it immediately and himself. 10:44 P.M. - The Shelling Stops as more Shells are on thier way. Another Revolt, this time led by Furrus Tiberius Gakus, is quelled by Furry Armymen. 11:06 P.M - The The Shells come in from Warsaw. Shelling Resumes. August 10th 1:44 A.M. - The First TNT Shipment Arrives. The Bombing from below the wall isn't sucessful as the wall goes 100 meters underground. 2:28 A.M. - TNT is still unsuccessful in blowing a hole in the wall. 3:27 A.M. - Artillery Falls silent as a Reevesian Chaplain leads the Memer Troops in prayer. 3:55 A.M. - The Prayer Service ends and the Artillery is up again. 4:11 A.M. - The Great White Yeet arrives on the Gdyinia coast, and starts firing from the City on the Sea. The Furry Navy in Copenhegan is called, but won't arrive for a few more hours. 4:29 A.M. - Special Order Minecrafter Engineers start digging. The Engineers even can't break through the Wall with Diamond Pickaxes. The Instead Bomb the Dirt outside the City, making a hundred Craters outside the City. 6:27 A.M. - The Engineers accidentally create a fualt in the dirt near the city, causing a piece of the wall to cave. Furry Troops pour Out, facing the Artillery and Tanks killing bundles of them in a single shot. Memer Infantry Stays in Defensive Positions, not wanting to get caught in their own tanks' fire. 10:45 A.M. - The Memers make it inside the City's walls and start street-by-street Urban warfare, with 404th Snipers being Called in to help with the Close-quaters combat. 11:18 A.M. - Furry Citizens in Bunkers beg the Commanders of the City to surrender. They don't comply. Most of the Citizens at this point have contracted PTSD of the shelling. 12:27 P.M - Furry Citizens kill the Commanders of the City, and promptly form a council to formally surrender to the Memer Troops. 12:40 P.M. - The Furries Surrender to the Memer Troops, ending the Siege in a Memer Victory. Category:Battles